Naomi
Naomi '''is one of the flagship characters of Pocket Rumble, alongside Tenchi. Biography '''Appearance Naomi is a fierce, spunky, and mysterious young woman in Tenchi's class. She wears a black tank top and orange jeans. Her signature accessory is her orange baseball cap with white trim, which she wears backwards over her chin-length blond hair. She also wears black-and-white sneakers and wraps her hands in bandages to protect them during fights. Personality Story Stage Theme Music Moveset Naomi has a very rushdown-focused moveset centered around fast and aggressive attacking. Her quick movement and hard-hitting specials give her a dynamic and offense-oriented playstyle. Movement Options Naomi can dash a set distance backward with a double-tap back, but she can also run an unlimited distance forward by tapping forward once and then holding it for the desired duration. Naomi's run is her fastest way to close distance on her opponent, which makes it one of her best and most important rushdown tools. During a run, Naomi's jumps have a shallower arc, but cover a much greater distance at a faster speed than a standard jump. Naomi can use this "hype hop" to put aerial pressure on her opponents or dodge stray projectiles without losing her ground.. If Naomi attacks during a run, she retains a small amount of forward momentum, allowing her to perform combos that were not previously possible and slightly increasing her effective attack range. Normals Specials Meter Options Naomi gains meter by pressing A+B simultaneously while on the ground. She focuses, entering a brief animation where she produces energy from her hands. This can be done at any time, but leaves Naomi briefly vulnerable to attack and forces her to momentarily give up her offense. Naomi can spend her meter on upgraded "EX" versions of her specials. Strategy Matchups Main cast Tenchi Naomi Keiko Quinn June Hector Agent Parker Subject 11 Downloadable characters Morgana Geiger Revisions Below is a list of changes to the character from version to version. Pre-Alpha to Alpha * Standing B was changed from an overhead hopping straight to a standing straight. * Her grab was added. * Her DF+B special was added. * Her winpose was added. Alpha 0.2.1 * EX moves now cost 2 pegs of meter, up from 1. Alpha 0.2.2 * Hype Hop start-up removed. * DB+A can now cross up. * Can now cancel run into a grab. Alpha 0.2.4 * DB+B -1f startup, -1f active, +1f recovery. Invuln duration decreased. Alpha 0.3.4 * DB+B +3 frames to recovery, -1 frames to blockstun, less pushback * DB+A+B +2 frames to recovery, -1 frames to blockstun, knocks higher, less pushback * DF+A +3 frames to recovery, +3 frames to hitstun/blockstun * DF+A+B -1 frames to hitstun/blockstun Alpha to Beta Beta to Retail Trivia * Her original design heavily resembled Fatal Fury's Terry Bogard: She was primarily colored red instead of orange, wore a trucker cap, a ponytail, and a vest, and had a slightly different stance. Navigation External links * "Naomi Basics n Frame Data" by K00L4ID (Steam guide) (Outdated) References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Teenagers Category:Students